battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
New Arcadian Republic
Salve, et grata ad Novam Reipublicae Arcas!° Welcome to the New Arcadian Republic! Our goal is to become a world power to be reckoned with, help promote world peace, and help to make the world a better place. We eventually want to become something similar to the AIF or AFOH. We are active members of the Sol System Alliance, and have become strong allies with many powerful nations. °Translation: Hello, and welcome to the New Arcadian Republic! Members Royalty= Archlord *Zacery III (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :The monarch of the NAR. Has very little real power, but can influence people with his opinion. Archlordess *Catherine I (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :The Archlord's wife. Is second in line for the throne, should she accept, or should none of their children be old enough to lead. Prince/Princess *No user appointed *Three remaining positions :The children of the Royal Family. Third in line for the throne, unless they are not old enough to lead. First Lord *No user appointed *Five remaining positions :The First Lord has little power, but has influence over the Governing District they represent. In line for the throne. Lord *No user appointed *unlimited remaining positions :Lords have the least power of any royalty, but have great influence over the clan (family) they represent. |-|Political Positions= Prime Minister *Alexander Bohemia (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :The main leader of the NAR. Can make decisions regarding military and diplomatic affairs. His orders must be followed, unless overruled by 2/3 majority. Foreign Affairs Minister *No user appointed :In charge of foreign affairs, including alliances, declaration of war, or disaster relief. Treasury Minister *No user appointed :In charge of controlling the nation's funds, including income, costs, and storage of assets. Technology Minister *No user appointed :In charge of overseeing technological research, including research of new techs, and implementation of new techs. Representative *? (Played by: Sit kitty citty ) *Jeremy Benson (Played by: Captain rudder guy Kevin1 ) *? (Played by: USS Zumwalt DDG 1000 *Unlimited remaining positions :The basic political rank. All members of the NAR get to be a Representative in order to vote on decisions. |-|Naval Positions= Executive Commander *Zachary Arkillon (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) :Has complete control of the navy. Can be overruled by 2/3 majority vote by other members and the Assistant Commander. Assistant Commander *Colbert J. Insign (Played by: Sit kitty citty ) :Is in charge of all lower ranks, but must follow the Executive Commander's orders. Is also in charge when the Executive Commander is not available. Admiral of the Navy *Courtney Halloway (Played by: USS Zumwalt DDG 1000 :Can control multiple fleets. Has ability to eject lower officers for misconduct. Lots of power. Assistant Admiral of the Navy *No user appointed :Able to do most of the things the AotN can do, but must follow superior's orders. Upper Sea Lord *No user appointed *Four remaining positions :Able to control more than one fleet at a time. Large amount of power. Lower Sea Lord *James Norrington (Played by: Captain rudder guy Kevin1 ) *Seven remaining positions :Able to control an entire fleet of at least 150 ships. Can give orders to all lower officers. Has a large amount of power. First Centurion *No users appointed *Sixteen remaining positions :Able to control a flotilla of at least 75 ships. Can promote lower officers, but must listen to superiors. Has some power. Second Centurion *No users appointed *Thirty-two remaining positions :Able to control a task force of at least 25 ships. Can promote and control all officers below. Has some power. Third Centurion *Peter Callinsci (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) *Unlimited positions remaining :In charge of a squadron of at least 10 ships. Can control all officers below, but must listen to superiors. Has very little power. Fourth Centurion *Aurora Alvenstein (Played by: FlammeumDraco333 ) *Unlimited positions remaining :The captain of a ship. Can control all other officers below, but has very little power, and must listen to superiors. Fifth Centurion *Aleksandr Tokisaki Sakamoto (Played by: Aleksandr Tokisaki Sakamoto ) *Unlimited positions remaining :In control of a certain system on a ship. Has almost no power, but can control all officers below them. Essentially the rank given to members who misbehave. |-|Army Positions= Supreme General *Johann Antares (Not played by any user) :Has control over affairs with the Arcadian Continental Army. He has absolute power over the Army, unless overruled by 2/3 majority. Assistant General *No user appointed :Has similar responsibilities as the Supreme General, but must follow the SG's orders. Commander of the Army *No user appointed :Has control over most Army affairs, including promotion and demotion of officers, but must report to higher authorities. Assistant Commander of the Army *No user appointed :Similar responsibilities as the CotA, but must follow the CotA's orders. Field General *No user appointed *Four positions remaining :Has control of an Army of 1,000,000 soldiers/tanks. Has a large influence on affairs. First Centurion *No user appointed *Eight positions remaining :Has control of a Corps of 100,000 soldiers/tanks. Has a moderate influence. Second Centurion *No user appointed *Sixteen positions remaining :Has control of a Division of 10,000 soldiers/tanks. Has little influence. Third Centurion *No user appointed *Thirty-two positions remaining :Has control over a Regiment of 1,000 soldiers/tanks. Has almost no influence. Fourth Centurion *No user appointed *Sixty-four positions remaining :Has control over a Battalion of 100 soldiers/tanks. Has no influence. Fifth Centurion *No user appointed *Unlimited positions remaining :Has control of a Squadron of 10 soldiers/tanks. No influence whatsoever. |-|Air Force Positions= Chief Air Marshall *George Pickerington (Not played by any user) :Has control over affairs with the National Air Force. He has absolute power over the Air Force, unless overruled by 2/3 majority. Assistant Air Marshall *No user appointed :Has similar responsibilities as the CAM, but must follow the CAM's orders. Air Commander *No user appointed :Has fewer responsibilities than the CAM, but can demote and promote officers. Must follow superiors. Assistant Air Commander *No user appointed :Similar responsibilities as the AC, but must follow the AC's orders. Supreme Air Lieutenant *No user appointed *Four positions remaining :Controls and Air Armada of 250,000 aircraft. Lots of power. First Air Lieutenant *No user appointed *Eight positions remaining :Controls an Air Force of 100,000 aircraft. Moderate power. Second Air Lieutenant *No user appointed *Sixteen positions remaining :Controls an Air Fleet of 10,000 aircraft. Some power. Third Air Lieutenant *No user appointed *Thirty-two positions remaining :Controls an Air Flotilla of 1,000 aircraft. Little power. Fourth Air Lieutenant *No user appointed *Sixty-four positions remaining :Controls an Air Task Force of 100 aircraft. No power. Fifth Air Lieutenant *No user appointed *Unlimited positions remaining :Controls an Air Squad of 10 aircraft. No power. |-|Marine Positions= Supreme Marine *Desmund Williams (Not played by any user) :Has control over affairs with the Naval Defense Marines. He has absolute power over the Marines, unless overruled by 2/3 majority. Assistant Marine *No user appointed :Similar to the SM, except they must follow the SM's orders. Chief Marine *No user appointed :Very powerful, able to demote and promote officers, but must follow higher ups. Assistant Chief Marine *No user appointed :Similar to the CM, but must follow superior's orders. Field Marine *No user appointed *Four positions remaining :Can control an Army of 1,000,000 marines and vehicles. Very powerful. Tier One Marine *No user appointed *Eight positions remaining :Can control a Corps of 100,000 marines and vehicles. Moderate power. Tier Two Marine *No user appointed *Sixteen positions remaining :Can control a Division of 10,000 marines and vehicles. Some power. Tier Three Marine *No user appointed *Thirty-two positions remaining :Can control a Regiment of 1,000 marines and vehicles. Almost no power. Tier Four Marine *No user appointed *Sixty-four positions remaining :Can control a Battalion of 100 marines and vehicles. No power. Tier Five Marine *No user appointed *Unlimited positions remaining :Can control a Squadron of 10 marines and vehicles. No power. How to Join To join, simply fill out the application below. Almost all users will be accepted. Copy and paste this with your answers. 1. Game Center 2. Role play character 3. Ships you're donating 4. Other navies you are currently part of 5. Pictures of a few of your ships 6. Desired rank 7. Any special things we should know (certain shipbuilding skills, etc.) 8. Mod(s), if any 9. Name of your "Representative" (necessary if you want to vote on decisions) Rules 1. Respect your superiors. 2. Follow the orders of your superiors. 3. Don't give out ridiculous orders. Ex: Send ten men to take an entire city. 4. Respect other navies. 5. Don't attack allies. 6. No blatant godmodding or metagaming 7. No flame wars. 8. In order to use your character/ships in RP, you have to have pictures of at least some of your ships, to show they exist and that you are capable of producing those types of ships. 9. Have fun! It is recommended to have the title "NARNS" in front of your ship, and to paint stealth ships and subs dark grey or black. Location The continent of Arcadia, where the NAR resides, is approximately 5000 km long, and 4000 km wide. Arcadia is abundant in natural resources, and is isolated about 7000 km away from China and the rest of Asia, with only a few islands spread about, many of which have been colonized by the NAR. Governing Districts The NAR and Arcadian Empire are divided into several governing districts. NAR Districts= * Arcadia (capital district) * Isenthar ** Jamestown ** New America ** Alexandria ** Portland * Izmar (half) ** Andromeda * Draconia ** Ohkani ** Moscovia * Dathomir ** Lakeland ** New Russia * Mandalore ** Wheeling ** Colombia |-|Imperial Districts= * New Albany (capital district) * New Britannia ** New Boston ** Las Azul * Druidia ** Minerva * Sherwood ** New Germany ** Sparta * Izmar (half) ** Kilahari ** Ghatani * Carthage ** Queensland ** New Paris ** Concordia History The New Arcadian Republic was created in 1894 after the execution of Archlord Louis I and the so called "Great Rift" event. However, our history goes back all the way to the year 1391 A.D., when the emperor of the Byzantine Empire sent out an aspiring general, Arcadeus Maximus, to find new land in which to colonize, in the event that the Ottomans would destroy the Byzantine Empire. Arcadeus explored for nine grueling years, where he and his crew faced many hardships. Where they landed in present day Arcadia, is where they build their first settlement, and named it Arcadia in honor of their great commander. The fledgling colony faced many hardships, but under Arcadeus's skillful leadership, they survived. Because of the fact that they couldn't return to Europe, they decided to form their own kingdom, and Arcadeus was anonymously anointed the first Archlord of the Kingdom of Arcadia. Eventually, the kingdom expanded to explore all of the Arcadian continent and beyond, until European explorers "found" the continent in 1703. Millions of European settlers swarmed the coasts, and the Kingdom lost nearly half its land. Enraged, Archlord James II mustered a powerful army, nearly 250,000 strong. Most European powers backed down, giving their land back, but not the French. The French attacked first, sending in wave after wave of militias at the fortifications around Arcadia. James II fought on, however, and the French attack was repelled. Over the next year, he fought across the continent, destroying two more French armies. Finally, an assault on Citadel Island, the French colonial capital named because of its ludicrous defenses, was undertaken. During the siege of Concordia in 1706, James II was shot through the stomach by a French sniper. On his dying breath, he ordered his sone, Ferdinand II, to avenge his death. Enraged, Ferdinand II ordered his troops to kill all the French soldiers at Concordia. He was hailed as a hero back in Arcadia, and was appointed Archlord. But he wasn't done yet. In record speed, he built a massive fleet of nearly 1,000 ships, and set sail for France with his army. The French were caught totally off guard by his sudden appearance, and Paris was left nearly undefended. Within a mere week, Ferdinand II had conquered Paris, and ordered the King of France to bow before him. Afterwords, he sailed home triumphant, and Arcadia entered a stage of isolation, where her technology, infrastructure, and military strength progressed rapidly. Arcadia stormed into world affairs when Archlord Arcadeus III made the decision to step into the Napoleonic Wars in the side of the Coalition in 1800, celebrating the 400th anniversary of the formation of Arcadia. Arcadian troops quickly gained a reputation for being some of the toughest fighters around, and her naval power was unchallenged, except by the British. Things were quiet, until 1874, when Louis I was anointed Archlord of Arcadia. He blatantly abused his power, even going so far as nearly declaring war on the Russian Empire, one of our greatest allies at the time, in a blatant land grab. He was hated so much, that in 1894, the palace was stormed, and Louis I was executed. His two sons, Louis II and Arcadeus IV, were both vying for power. Arcadeus IV was much more liked, but Louis II was older. Things grew so tense, that in 1897, Arcadeus IV and his followers, inspired by the Gallian Revolution, broke away from the Arcadian Empire. The NAR was an improvement upon the old imperial system, limiting the power of the Archlord, and emplacing many new laws to prevent the new republic from becoming corrupt. Strangely, "Republic" was not originally part of the nation's official title. It was called the New Arcadian Empire, but was changed to Republic in order to get more immigrants to enter the country. The Military Readiness Act of 1898 was what first detailed the creation of the army and navy. The 20th century went much the same as in real life, with the NAR being involved in both World Wars, and going to war with the Arcadian Empire three times (1906-1911, 1920-1929, 1939-1949). We tested our first nukes in 1951, and were enemies with the United States and most of NATO between 1969 and 2000, mostly because of Vietnam. However, we became frenemies of sorts in the late 90's, when reforms by the US and sanction repeals by the NAR brought our nations to terms. Our current Archlord, Zacery III, was anointed in 1999, after Archlordess Marea II abdicated, feeling it was her time to step down. The current Archlord of Arcadian Empire is Louis III. With the NAR joining the BSC Navies Wiki on September 22, 2014, we are looking to forge new alliances, take out the Arcadian Empire, and become a new world naval power to be reckoned with... Political Situation Obviously from our nation's name, the NAR is a democratic republic, with a quite new and innovative economic system, which is strange and too confusing to go in here. However, almost every major decision made is made by public assembly and a direct vote. We are strong enemies of Nazism and other racist and fascist sects, and any found near our homeland will be utterly annihilated. Non-Aggression Pacts= Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet |-|Trade Agreements= Interstellar Space Republic French Navy North American Aerospace Defense Command (NAADC) |-|Allies= Israeli Navy AIF Confederacy of Independent States United Aerospace Command Chilean Empire Cattirian Navy (annexed as Commonwealth of Cattiria) Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet Gallian Empire Confederacy of Independent States AFOH |-|Enemies= Arcadian Empire Fourth Reich |-|Defcon Level= Defcon 1: War War with Federation controlled lands, collectively called the Fourth Reich. Defcon 2: Full mobilization Defcon 3: Moderate mobilization Defcon 4: Slight mobilization Defcon 5: Peace Technology The NAR is fairly advanced, although not nearly as much as most navies, like the AIF, Israel, or UAC. Researched Technologies= Basic Technologies Basic Railguns (found on sunken ship) Basic Warp (found on sunken ship) Lasers (obtained through trade) Advanced Rocketry Energy Storage Asteroid Mining Laser Weapons MAC's Nanotechnology (obtained through trade) Sublight Drive Antimatter Stealth Systems Weapons Satellites Warp Detection Advanced Missile Systems Guided Munitions Advanced Laser Weapons Biotechnology Advanced Railguns Advanced Warp/Hypersail |-|Technologies being Developed= FTL Communication Advanced Targeting Systems Advanced Physiology |-|Plans for the Future= Super Soldiers Advanced Combat Gear (jet packs, advanced body armor, HUD helmets, etc.) Nanotech Fabrication Armory B-95A.jpeg|B-95A Bomber. Bought from the AIF and modified to suit our needs, there are 30 in commission, with 6 on Tenelapis. Ak74l.jpg|AK-74. Cheap, common, rugged, and mass producible, they are common weapons in the NAR. 911SS_15.jpg|Zoro 9mm Pistol. Cheap, with easily available ammo, the Zoro 9mm can pack a punch. RPG7-(replica).jpg|RPG-7. With guided munitions, they are deadly accurate, but don't have the firepower to take down extremely thick armor. 300px-Musee-de-lArmee-IMG_1044.jpg|Browning .50 calibre HMG. AP rounds allow them to get through light armor, and their impressive firepower and range make them the mainline HMG of NAR forces. A87C9234-20C5-4F49-9C7D-B7A98F3FD91B.JPG|VF-1 Valkarie Aerospace Fighter. With ten purchased from the NAADC, we are hoping to reverse engineer and develop our own variant. Bulldozer Tank.JPG|Bulldozer-class Tank. 128 purchased from the NAADC, they are currently serving as command vehicles for front line commanders and as main battle tanks for elite forces. ScreechingTerrorFighter1.jpg|FA-1A Fighter. With an extremely fast atmospheric speed of mach 5.5, they can easily catch up to and destroy enemy aircraft with their two anti air missiles and nose mounted weapons. YervoniBomber1.jpg|BA-1A Bomber. With a large bomb bay able to carry up to eight anti ship missiles, a Yervoni is a deadly foe to any ship, and her twin turreted laser cannon, two light anti air missiles, and six forward facing MG's mean she can defend herself from fighters, as well. XerxesFighterBomber1.jpg|ILA-1A Fighter Bomber. Designed especially to eliminate enemy interceptors, such as the Longsword, she has four anti air/anti ship missiles, two dual turreted anti air lasers, and two forward facing MG's. She also has four heavy anti air lasers to cause heavy damage to large planes, but must require a drop in engine thrust to reload. GA-TL1B Longsword.jpg|Longsword Interceptor. Six were bought from UAC (four GA-TL1, two GA-TL1B), and are being reverse engineered in order to develop our own equivalent. 5mMAC-1.jpg|5000mm/5m MAC. The main MAC used, they are typically used on land bases to blast smaller ships and large groups of aircraft out of the sky. Occasionally, they are mounted on ships. They also have the ability to fire nuclear shells, allowing them to potentially cause massive damage to heavy flying ships. CTLX.jpeg|CTLX-1 Prowler-class Aerospace Fighter. Highly maneuverable and with multiple 20mm machine guns and a single heavy cannon, they are deadly in dogfights. IMG 0840(New for convince).png|Dagger-class Aerospace Fighter. With insane maneuverability, they can easily evade any enemy attack, and their multiple machine guns can shred enemy fighters. IHA-1A.jpg|IHA-1A-class Aerospace Interceptor. Equivalent to the Longsword in terms of role, size, and fire power, they pack 8 heavy missiles, 16 MG's, and a dual turreted lasers, they are also maneuverable and warp capable. F-2A.jpg|F-2A Fighter. Designed to replace the old airwings of NAR carriers, they carry four 20mm cannons, 2 30mm rotaries, and four missiles/bombs. Diable FA-6M.jpg|Diable-class multi purpose fighter. With a variety of weapons and other systems, they can perform a variety of roles, from stealth missions, dog fighting, ground support, bomber escort, and some light bombing. 100 bought from AFOH. Land and Air Forces The NAR has a variety of land and air forces, ranging from heavy attack bombers to the elite Executive Guard. The Arcadian Continental Army= The ACA forms the backbone of NAR land forces, with everything from Light Infantry forces to heavily armoured tanks. Common Infantry Corps Common Infantry form the backbone of the ACA land forces. Typically equipped with assault rifles, shotguns, or light MG's, they can handle most situations effectively. Light Infantry Corps Light Infantry are designed to move fast and hit hard. ACA Light Infantry are considered some of the most highly trained and skilled troops on the battlefield, second only to the Executive Guard. They are typically equipped with assault rifles, full auto pistols, and light, handheld grenade launchers. Heavy Infantry Corps Heavy Infantry are specialized infantry, trained to counter specific threats. They include snipers, rocket launchers, and heavy machine guns. Cavalry Corps The Cavalry Corps consists entirely of jeeps, humvees, tanks, and self propelled guns. They are designed for quick transport, bombardment, and fast attack duties. Artillery Corps As the name implies, the Artilery Corps consists entirely of artillery and anti aircraft guns. They are slow moving, so they are usually deployed in defensive roles. Executive Guards The Executive Guards are hands down the best troops the NAR can offer. In their three year training, less than 3% of trainees make it. As special forces, they are pulled in to take on the toughest, most difficult challenges the ACA is facing. They can take on anything, from stealth night recon, to a full blown sabotage of an enemy compound. They are the best of the best. |-|The National Air Force= The NAF are the eyes, ears, and fists of the NAR, consisting of fighters, bombers, spy planes, and helicopters Bomber Corps Consisting of heavy bombers, the Bomber Corps can effectively deal with long rang threats with missiles and bombs. They are also responsible for deploying paratroopers with large cargo planes, and carrying supplies through the air. Fighter Corps The Fighter Corps is composed of fast, agile fighter planes, designed to repel air attacks, escort bombers, and perform close range ground support with light bombs and missiles. Helicopter Corps The Helicopter Corps is designed to perform close range support for ground units by suppressing or destroying enemy forces with missiles, bombs, and machine guns. The Helicopter Corps also contains cargo helicopters for supply transport, as well as medical helicopters. Spy Corps Made of high altitude stealth planes, the Spy Corps performs reconnaissance of enemy positions, gathering intelligence for high command. |-|The Naval Defense Marines= Originally part of the NARNS, the NDM broke off to form its own branch. The NDM are considered to be Executive Guards, without the training. They are usually the first ones on the battlefield, causing chaos for the enemy before the main forces arrive. They are also deployed for special missions when Executive Guards are not available. Infantry Corps The main force of the NDM, Infantry Marines are some of the toughest soldiers out there, able to perform tasks just as well as specialized units. Armored and Artillery Corps With many tanks, cannons, AA guns, and other vehicles, the AaAC provides the heavy firepower and armor needed to get the job done. Paratrooper Corps Consisting of troops specially trained to be dropped out of planes with no fear, Paratroopers are some of the most fearless soldiers on the battlefield. Currently, some battalions of soldiers are being trained to use orbital drop pods for deployment. Air Corps The NDM operates a small air force, mainly for ground support, supply shipment, and troop deployment. Naval Corps Along with its small air force, the NDM has a flotilla of small assault craft, speed boats, landing craft, and a few escorts, mostly used for beach landings. Project Ninja's Blade Project Ninja's Blade is the NAR's first attempt at constructing super soldiers using genetic modifications. They are designed to be similar in size, strength, and mission profile as UAC SPARTAN II's (which we don't know about), and use all the latest tech, including exosuits, laser, plasma, and energy weapons, jet packs, and HUD helmets. Each user will be granted their own squadron of ten Ninjas. Currently, the project is in its infant stages of development. The New Arcadian Republic Naval Services (NARNS) The NARNS was founded in 1898 in the wake of the revolution, and is probably the main reason we are still a nation today. We have a very rigid and structured system that is very hard to topple by simply taking out one or two key players. The NARNS is composed of six main fleets. The First Fleet is stationed at Arcadia,the Second at Wheeling, the Third at Portland and Alexandria, the Fourth at New Russia and Moscovia, the Fifth at Jamestown, and the Sixth at Colombia. Each fleet is led by a Fleet Admiral, who must have at least 30 ships, of various types, in the fleet he is commanding to command it. In addition, there are also multiple Secondary Admirals in each fleet who each can command their own squadron of 5-25 ships, which are still part of the fleet, and must follow the Fleet Admiral's orders. There are also many Secondary or Specialized fleets that are each commanded by multiple admirals of the same rank in each fleet, who each have their own squadron of ships. The only secondary fleet is the Home Defense Fleet, which is composed of retired ships, second rate warships, museum ships, and coastal ships. There are currently three Specialized fleets: the Stealth Combat Fleet, Submarines and Underwater Boats, and the Aerospace Warships Fleet. First Naval Fleet (1NV) The 1NV is the premiere striking force of the NARNS, and has a variety of vessels. Stationed at Arcadia, the 1NV is usually kept as a reserve force or defensive force, destroying any threats that are near the NAR capital. Admirals Fleet Admiral Zachary Arkillon Admiral James Norrington Admiral Ship Registry Norrington's Division Norrington's Division is primarily composed of heavy warships, armed with massive gun and missile batteries, and is sometimes referred to as the First Battleship Division. Ship Gallery Bb-5-1.jpg|The Lead Rain. With 22 460mm guns, 150 AA guns, 40 Mk 45's, and over 5500 toughness, she is one of the most powerful vanilla warships built yet. Narnscc-1-1.jpg|The Illustrious. While quick and having good firepower, her low toughness of only 1200 is her main weakness. Narnsdd-3-1.jpg|A Hull-class Destroyer. With heavy firepower, high speed, and good toughness for their size, the Hull-class could almost be considered CL's. They are mainly used as frontline destroyers, rather than marine escorts. NARNSLF-1-1.jpg|A LF-1-class Light Frigate. With many AA guns, and several torpedoes, depth charges and MK 45's, these ships are extremely versatile multi-purpose vessels. NARNSRSV-1-1.jpg|The Aries. A small research vessel with a USV, she is one of the main RSV on Tenelapis. NARNSRSV-2-1.jpg|The Taurus. Able to carry several tons of supplies and perform controlled experiments on board, she is one of the main RSV on Tenelapis. NARNSCA-9-1.jpg|The Unstoppable. With a high toughness for her size and good firepower, she can give most cruisers a run for their money. NARNSCC-2-1.jpg|The Indomitable. Many big guns crowd her decks, allowing her to cause heavy damage to most vessels, and her toughness almost classifies her as a battleship. NARNSCVB-4-1.jpg|The Terror. While not having as many planes as supercarriers in other fleets, the Terror's main advantage is having eight runways to launch her planes more quickly than most carriers. NARNSCL-1-1.jpg|A Flyby-class Light Cruiser. The Flyby's have incredible maneuverability, allowing them to dodge enemy shells with ease, and get in close to devastate vessels with torpedoes and guns. One of Arkillon's favorite ship classes. NARNSAAF-1-1.jpg|The Poison. With 75 AA guns, 5 Mk 45's, and 4 Torp A's, she is a nightmare for any planes that wind up in her range. NARNSBB-3-1.jpg|The Steel Thunder. Long and slender, the Steel Thunder is surprisingly fast for her displacement, however, because of her extreme length, her maneuverability is quite poor, so she relies in her heavy frontal firepower to get the job done. NARNSBB-4-1.jpg|The Malevolence. With high toughness and excellent firepower, the Malevolence is an excellent specimen regarding battleship design. NARNSBBB-2-1.jpg|The Shell Shock. With incredible speed, acceleration, and handling, the Shell Shock can bring her big guns to bear at close range quickly, while her thick armor can ward off attacks from other ships. Another one of Arkillon's favorites. NARNSBBV-1-1.jpg|The Enterprise. Essentially a lengthened Malevolence, the Enterprise is a tough beasty, and her air wing make her that much more deadly. NARNSBBV-2-1.jpg|The Resolute. With a moderate air complement and five 460mm guns, the Resolute can take on most ships in most scenarios. NARNSCA-4-1.jpg|The Intrepid. A heavy cruiser with over 2000 toughness, she can shrug off hits from most warships and keep fighting long enough to get in close and decimate vessels with her torpedoes NARNSCVL-2-1.jpg|The Seagull. With only 30 aircraft, the Seagull is good for escort, ground attack, and suprise attacks, but not much more NARNSPT-1-1.jpg|The Lightning. Originally designed to be the main PT boat of the 1NV, the design was discarded with just one being built because of the ship's poor acceleration. NARNSTG-1-1.jpg|Strong Arm-class Tug Boat. With their six massive boilers taking up most of their deck space, the Strong Arms can pull massive amounts of weight. They also feature a Mk 45, some depth charges, and many AA guns to protect themselves. NARNSCL-2-1.jpg|The Repulse. She has a higher toughness, more depth charges, and more AA weapons than the Flybys, but have inferior handling, main armament, and acceleration. NARNSBB-1-1.jpg|The Argo. The oldest ship in the fleet, the Argo may not be the most powerful ship afloat, but her high speed, good maneuverability, and many AA and ASW weapons make her an excellent carrier escort. However, she is still a threat to surface vessels with her three 460mm turrets and 600mm armored deck. NARNSCV-1-2.jpg|The Shark. The oldest carrier in the fleet, the Shark has recently undergone an extensive overhaul, replacing her 400mm guns with an additional 24 aircraft, bringing her total aircraft to 72. NARNSCV-3-2.jpg|The Freedom. A decent sized carrier, her newest revamp eliminated her 400mm turrets, and replaced them with more planes. Her total air compliment now equals 84. NARNSDDE-11-1.jpg|Great White-class Destroyer Escort. With high speed, good AA and ASW armament, and a surplus 380mm gun, they are perfect for escort duty and patrols. NARNSXT-1-1.jpg|Line Stretcher-class Military Auxillary. While most auxiliaries are extremely vulnerable, the Line Stretchers sacrifice some cargo space for a 600mm armour belt, several AA guns, and a 127mm DP. NARNSDD-219-1.jpg|Andromeda-class destroyer. With heavy AA and ASW, they are specialized for carrier escort. They also have a larger missile battery for heavy long range carnage. NARNSDD-118-1.jpg|Arcadeus I-class destroyer. With 10 DP guns, they can destroy light vessels at moderately close range with prejudice, and six torps allow her to take on heavy vessels. NARNSCVL-18-1.jpg|Interceptor-class Light Carrier. With a decent air wing and anti submarine helicopters, they can carry out a multitude of roles, and their high speed allows them to intercept enemy task forces and catch up to enemy subs. NARNSBB-19-1.jpg|Vindicator-class Heavy Battleship. With their enormous 5300 toughness and heavy 460+400mm battery, they can punish any surface vessel stupid enough to get close. Their huge AA and DP battery also gives a knock out punch to enemy aircraft NARNSCA-46-1.jpg|Ship of the Flag-class Heavy Cruiser. With a heavy main armament, good AA and ASW capabilities, and a great armor, they are expected to fill the main heavy cruiser role in the fleet. NARNSPT-2-1.jpg|PT-2-class Patrol Torpedo Boat. With some AA weaponry, including 8 LAA mounts and a 127mm DP, some ASW, and four light torpedoes and three heavy torpedoes, the PT-2s are lightly armed, fast, and expendable. NARNSCVB-161-1.jpg|Liberty-class super carrier. With high toughness, good speed, three MCM s, and 200 planes, the Libertys, can wreck many ships, all while staying out of the range of enemy guns. Barn hansa.jpeg|The Alejandro class arsenal ship is a powerful warship armed with a heavy missile battery. They are nuclear capable, and carry heavy guns for close range engagements.|link=D NARNSBB-129-1.jpg|Conqueror-class cruiser killing battleship. A refitted Vindicator, the Conqeror features an additional 6 400mm guns in place of 2 460mm guns, making the ship much more potent against cruisers and destroyers. NARNSCL-476-1.jpg|Takao-class light cruiser. Influenced by the Japanese cruiser Takao, these ships pack a hefty punch, as well as having great AA, ASW, and toughness. Second Naval Fleet (2NV) Stationed at Wheeling, the Second Naval Fleet is a relatively small fleet, however, it packs a punch, with a large number of destroyers, and many tough barges, cruisers, and carriers. Admirals Fleet Admiral Colbert J. Insign Admiral Admiral Ship Registry Ship Gallery C.N. HMS Barker.jpg|Barker-class Barge. With good armor and weaponry, they can eliminate heavy units from long range, while also taking hits. C.N. Cattra class air carrier.jpg|CAT-class Super Carrier. Her large air wing can destroy many targets from long range, allowing her to strike with near impunity. C.N. North Ridge.jpg|North Ridge-class Light Cruiser. Her heavy guns can kill similar vessels with ease, and when working in groups, they can take down larger targets. C.N. Albatross .jpg|Albatross-class Destroyer. With an extra hanger bay, they can provide search and rescue, recon, and ground support roles effectively. C.N. Camazon.jpg|Camazon-class Destroyer. Fast and with a good armament, they are the mainline destroyers in the fleet, and are often used for escort duty. Rising class.jpg|Rising-class Frigate. With a light armament, high speed, and cheap cost, they are able to perform many roles that frigates are in charge of. Relentless HV.jpg|Relentless-class Super Warship. With a heavy armament and toughness, they can easiy defeat most opponents, and their speed allows them to keep up with the fleet. However, their AA ability is slightly inferior to other ships in the fleet. Alarie Upgunned.PNG|Alarie-class destroyer. 50 were purchased from F7I, and form a crucial part of ASW and AA warfare squads, however, their gun armament can be expanded. Allen Class Cruiser.PNG|Allen-class cruiser. 25 were purchased from F7I. With a good armament, heavy AA firepower, and some missiles and ASW, they are primarily used for carrier escort and surface attack. IMG 0143-1-.PNG|Burrows-class battleship. 10 were purchased from F7I. With five heavy hitting 46cm gun turrets, an array of missile launchers, and heavy AA power, they are great multi purpose warships capable of surface attack and carrier escort. Matriarch Class Carrier.PNG|Matriarch-class Light Carrier. With her light air complement and array of AA and DP guns, they form the backbone of 2NV light carrier operations, performing ground support or working with the main fleet. Reaper-Arctic.jpg|Reaper-class Super Warship. 5 bought from AFOH. Heavy firepower and toughness make the Reaper a powerful and deadly adversary. Wraith-Lord.jpg|Wraith-class Super Warship. 5 bought from AFOH. Like the Reaper, the Wraith has incredible toughness and firepower. It also features some stealth coating, reducing its radar cross section by 10%. Submarines and Underwater Boats (SUB) The Submarines and Underwater Boats, or SUB for short, is made of submarines, submersible hybrids, and submarine auxiliaries. They are spread about multiple bases, ready to react anywhere. Admirals Admiral Zachary Arkillon Admiral Colbert J. Insign Admiral Ship Registry Ship Gallery NARNSSS-5-1.jpg|The Striker. A heavily upgraded U-Boat, she is currently flagship of SUB. She is seen here practicing evasive maneuvers. NARNSMS-1-1.jpg|Mk-1 Midget Sub. These little subs are so small, they are almost undetectable on sonar. Remotely controlled, they can sneak behind enemy lines and wreck havoc. Their only flaws are their slow speed of 15 knots and the fact that they only have one torpedo tube. C.N. Proto 14 Submarine .jpg|Proto-14-class Submarine. A super stealth sub gifted from the Cattirian Navy, they are invisible to all detection systems, and are able to sneak as close to enemy vessels as they please. They are primarily used for recon and deploying spec ops teams. Surcouf III.jpg|Surcouf-class Battlesub. The most heavily armed sub in the fleet, they can punish enemies both above and below the waves. Stealth Combat Fleet (SCF) The Stealth Combat Fleet (SCF) is comprised of stealth ships, painted with special paint and designed to reduce radar and SONAR signatures, designed to operate in the shadows, gathering intel and performing special operations such as special forces deployment and night fighting. Admirals Admiral Zachary Arkillon Admiral James Norrington Admiral Ship Registry Ship Gallery NARNSDDS-1-1.jpg|Sparrow-class Stealth Destroyer. As the first NAR stealth DD's, they are continually going through upgrades to improve their attributes. NARNSCS-8-1.jpg|The Sea Hawk. A heavily armed stealth cruiser, the Sea Hawk can deal with surface, air, and underwater threats effectively, all while maintaining the art of surprise. NARNSCCVS-1-1.jpg|Silent Eagle-class Stealth Battlecarrier. With 36 planes and 3 460mm guns, the Silent Eagles are versarile warships that are a threat to any force operating in darkness. Inaudito.jpeg|Inaudito-class Stealth Battlecruiser. With her revolutionary design, her radar cross section is smaller than that of a PT boat, combined with her high speed and great armament, she can easily destroy enemy vessels, all while remaining hidden. NARNSCVS-1-1.jpg|Owl-class stealth carrier. Using the latest stealth tech, the Owls can strike undetected with their 24 planes, and have two triple 400mm guns, and many 127mm DP guns and AA guns for self defense. Aerospace Warships Fleet (AWF) The AWP is made entirely of flying ships posted at various ports around the country. Able to quickly warp to far away star systems, they are able to reach out and deploy many different weapons systems. They are a key asset to NAR planning. Admirals Admiral Zachary Arkillon Admiral James Norrington Admiral Ship Registry Ship Gallery NARNSAXTV-1-1.jpg|A Spacebound-class Aerospace Auxillary Carrier. The NAR's first successful Aerospace Warship, the Spacebound's carry 15 aircraft and three "Screeching Terror" Fighter-Bombers. They can also pick up and carry small surface ships and supplies with the "tentacles" beneath the ship. NARNSCVLA-1-1.jpg|Incorruptible-class Aerospace Light Carrier. With twenty planes and five "Screeching Terror" fighter bombers, the Incorruptible-class can project air power anywhere where it is needed. IMG 0955.PNG|Toy Box-class Aerospace Transport. Bought from Aneph and able to carry large loads of cargo, supplies, troops, and equipment, the Toy Boxes are the main transport user by the AWF. NARNSDDA-1-1.jpg|Highlander-class DDA. Forming the backbone of the fleet, the Highlander-class can pack a punch with her large AA and missile batteries. NARNSBBA-1-1.jpg|Vindication-class Aerospace Battleship. With heavy armour, toughness, and AA ability, they can be a major threat to any enemy ship. They form the backbone of the AWF. NARNSAF-1-1.jpg|AF-1-class Aerospace Frigate. Cheap, and with a variety of weapons, they are the main ships in the fleet, performing escort, recon, and fleet operations. Narviscount.jpeg|Viscount-class Aerospace Battleship. Very large, very tough, very expensive, but very powerful. She is the flagship of fleet admiral Norrington. FV 002.PNG|Almanan-class aerospace destroyer. With a large comms array, they are great for recon and relaying messages. FV 004 Inscrutable.PNG|Inscrutiable-class corvette. 25 bought from F7I. With a light armament and high speed, they are ideal for recon and transport. IMG 0146.PNG|Telomare-class MPV. 25 bought from F7I. With high speeds and a small size, they can easily be converted into luxury transports or combat vessels. FV 006 Dreadnought.PNG|Dreadnought-class Aerospace Battlecarrier. 5 bought from F7I. With a large airwing, great firepower, good toughness, and many AA abilities, the Dreadnoughts are capable ships. FV 005 Archon.PNG|Archon-class Aerospace Battlecarrier. 10 bought from F7I. Although smaller than the Dreadnoughts, they have heavier gun armament and faster speed, still making them powerful foes. FV 003 Axiom top.PNG|Axiom-class Aerospace Battlecarrier. 15 bought from F7I. Although the smallest aerospace hybrids in the fleet, they can still pack a punch with their air wing, AA, and guns. E-500.jpg|E-500 cruiser. Two purchased from UAC. With good speed, OK toughness, and OK armament, they are well suited for escort duty for heavier carriers and battleships. USD-Pak 30/40D.jpg|USD Pak 30/40D-class battlecruiser. Two purchased from UAC. With a great armament, high speed, and long range, they are great for bombardment and long range attacks, but they are glass cannons at 1.2 million toughness. NARNSAC-1-1.jpg|Hope-class aerospace cruiser. With a cruiser sized armament, good toughness, and great speeds, the Hopes can escort larger ships, or intercept and destroy lighter ones. Mirage2.jpg|Mirage-class Aerospace Battleship. 5 bought from AFOH. Massive firepower and toughness make the Mirage a worthy adversary for many opponents, and spells doom for lighter ships. NARNSAHH-1-5.jpg|Devastator-class heavy aerospace hybrid. Massive firepower, a huge missile battery, many DP guns, and dozens of aircraft make the Devastator a fearsome foe to fight. Home Defense Fleet (HDF) The HDF is made of second rate warships and museum ships tasked with defending the shores, lakes, and rivers of the NAR homeland. Admirals Admiral Admiral Admiral Ship Registry Ship Gallery AoSArgo-class.jpg|Argo-class Ship-of-the-Line. Although old and obsolete, they are commonly used as ceremonial ships. AoSRevenge-Virginia-class.jpg|Revenge-class Frigate. Their history kept them from being scrapped, and they are sometimes used during parades and ceremonies. Commonwealth of Cattiria Predecessor Navy This is the Commonwealth of Cattiria, formerly known as the Cattirian Navy. We only attacked we provoked or threatened. We fight for freedom and peace between the naval forces of the world. We formed a commonwealth with the New Arcadian Republic in order to protect both our interests and to help each other when needed. 'Members' These are the members who fight for Cattiria. Fleet Admiral Sit kitty citty (Airison Detchues) Admiral of the fleet. Leader and founder of the Cattirian navy. Admiral USS Zumwalt DDG 1000 (Courtney Halloway) Second in command. Admiral Marcboy99 (Thomas Baker) Assists with second in command. 'Crucial Locations' New Anwen A very large city that has multiple military bases located in it. Caloy The second largest city of the CN, located near the shore lines, multiple naval docks and bases are there. Balastaien An important resource district, where much manufacturing and resource production takes place. Cali The current capital of Cattiria, where many important decisions are made. 'History' Starting out on a training mission while in the AIF, Commodore Airison Detchues found the Cattirian Home Islands, began colonizing them, and started a mini country. After breaking off from the AIF, the goverment nearly collapsed, and Cattiria was forced to merge with the New Arcadian Republic. 'Army and Air Forces' Cattiria has many land and air forces available, ready to both defend Cattiria and her allies, but also send attacks on enemy soil. 'Cattirian Army' The Cattirian Army forms the bulk of Cattirian land forces, covering many different roles, from demolitions, armored assaults, beach assaults, paradrops, conquering enemy territory, or defense of allied territory. 'Cattirian Air Force' The Cattirian Air Force is tasked with defending the skies around Cattiria, and also bombing hostile territory at long range. They can also ferry supplies with planes and choppers. 'Cattirian Marines' The Cattirian Marines are some of the best troops Cattiria has, specializing in Spec Ops missions and beach assaults. They are usually the first troops to the front in any given situation, and can handle most situations thrown at them. 'The Fleet' The naval force protecting the Cattirian Home Islands, the Home Fleet is composed of a variety of warships tasked with defending the coastlines of the Cattirian Home Islands. CTLZ-.jpg|The C.N. CTLZ-155 DD-Arbarker class aero space destroyer, it can take on other fighters and destroyers easily but it can not take on cruisers and stronger ships alone. C.N. Flagship.jpg|The CN Cattiria BB-157. With a huge toughness and an excellent main armament, she can easily punish her opponents. C.N. HMS Barker.jpg|Barker-class barge. With a large battery of 46cm guns, they can wreck enemy vessels. C.N. Atlantis barge.jpg|Atlantis-class barge. Her heavy 46cm guns have huge range and power, and her bomber escorts can provide long range recon. C.N. North Ridge.jpg|North Ridge-class Light Cruiser. their heavy armament can destroy lighter vessels, and they can destroy heavier vessels in groups. C.N. Camazon.jpg|Camazon-class Destroyer. The main destroyer of the CN, they are good for escort and recon. C.N. Albatross .jpg|Albatross-class Destroyer. An additional heli bay means they can perform better recon and search and rescue missions. C.N. Proto 14 Submarine .jpg|Proto 14-class Super Stealth Sub. Able to sneak very close to enemy vessels, they are perfect for recon and deployment of special ops teams. FV 002 Cattirian Navy.PNG|Comet-class Aerospace Destroyer. Her large comms array allows her to provide backup communication for the fleet. IMG 0955.PNG|Toy Box-class Aerospace Transport. They are the main transports in the fleet, ferrying supplies across space. First ship for cn.jpg|Tiger-class Escort Carrier. Being very small and with a very small air wing, they are good for escort duty and recon. Image ananahaha.jpg|The CVAL-10 Domain, a heavy carrier that can launch nuclear alpha rogue class missiles. The C.N. CV-1 Cattra, a large air carrier with great fire power..jpg|The C.N. CV-1 Cattra, a large air carrier with loads of fire power. C.N.Vindicator.jpg|Colonization-class Heavy Battleship. Boasting heavy fire power, huge toughness, and many AA guns, they are warships to be feared. NARNSLF-1-1.jpg|LF-1-class Light Frigate. Cheap, fast, and with a variety of weapons, they are great for many roles. Rising class.jpg|Rising-class Frigate. Small, cheap, and mass producible, they form the backbone of CN frigate defenses. Relentless HV.jpg|Relentless-class Heavy Battleship. Four were gifted from the AFOH, and boast heavy armor and firepower, allowing them to engage surface ships with great effectiveness. Reaper-Arctic.jpg|Reaper-class Super Warship. One was gifted from AFOH, and boasts heavy firepower and armor, making them a threat to any warship. Wraith-Lord.jpg|Wraith-class Super Warship. Gifted from the AFOH, they can punish opponents with their superior armor and firepower. Surcouf III.jpg|Surcouf-class Battlesub. Three gifted from AFOH. They are armed with multiple large surface guns, allowing them to engage opponents from both below and above the sea. Viper-00.jpg|Viper-class Aerospace Battlecarrier. One gifted from AFOH. Currently the largest aerospace ships in the CN, they are highly effective in orbital bombardment roles. Colonies The NAR has a variety of colonies, usually as forward command bases, resource gathering points, and research bases. Earth and Sol System Colonies We have several small islands around Arcadia under our control. 15% of colonial income total. Tenelapis Colonies Our Tenelapis colonies are primarily used as forward bases, but feature large civilian populations, mining operations, and other civilian services. 55% of colonial income total. 'Cavraernia' A booming city, with the largest industry of any colony, a large military base, and several mining operations. Also the home of the restaurant "Tenelapis-to-Go." 35% of colonial income. Tenecadia Although not the largest NAR colony, it still has large industry and mining operations, along with some ship building and military activity. 20% of colonial income. Caelmare Colonies Our Caelmare colonies are primarily military, as it is extremely dangerous for civilians there. 30% of colonial income total. 'Caelmarea' A military base in the making. Has some industry, and serves as a forward base for our operations out in the galaxy. It features massive sub-sea surface mining operations. 30% of colonial income. Wars News and Events September 22, 2014: The NAR joins the BSCN wiki. January 10, 2015: Our first alliance with the Israeli Navy is created. January 12, 2015: An alliance with the AIF is forged. January 13, 2015: Alliances with the MRP, UAC, and Confederacy of Independent States are made. January 15, 2015: An alliance with the Chilean Empire is made. January 19, 2015: An alliance with the Cattirian Navy is created. January 28, 2015: Assistant Commander Colbert J. Ensign joins our ranks. February 10-11, 2015: The abrupt invasion of the Arcadian Empire is quickly halted by the superior forces of the UAC and TEO, and many AIN cities are bombed by UAC ships. February 17, 2015: An alliance with the Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet is made. March 4, 2015: After the US nuking of the CIS homeland, and the discovery of a Federation plot to eliminate the CIS by taking over the US, it was decided to join forces with many other navies in order to defend our ally, and return the fight to the US. March 7-9, 2015: The First Naval Battle of Texas, the largest and most destructive surface battle in recent history, takes place, with heavy casualties on both sides. After hours of fighting, with no clear winner, the battle ended in a tactical draw. March 7, 2015: The sudden declaration of joining the Fourth Reich by India, SE Asia, Australia, and New Zealand lengthens WWIV and opens up the war on two fronts. Once the US is secured, all forces will be transferred to SE Asia. March 8, 2015: An alliance with the Gallian Empire is forged. March 10, 2015: After a near collapse of the Cattirian government, it was decided to merge Cattiria with the New Arcadian Republic to form a commonwealth, where we would both benefit, with us providing military protection, and Cattiria providing materials, facilities, and troops. March 17, 2015: Sea Lord Aleksandr Tokisaki Sokamoto joins our ranks. March 30, 2015: Sea Lord James Norrington becomes a fully fledged member. April 18, 2015: Our NAP with AFOH is upgraded to an alliance. Category:Navies and Fleets Category:New/Small Navies Category:SSA Members Category:Full Nations